


The Thing About Soulmates

by probablyaceok



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Something that’s not really explored in soulmate AUs is the cultural impact of soulmates existing. That’s what I want to do here.





	The Thing About Soulmates

She strode confidently into the office and glanced at the two people waiting on the old armchairs. She sighed. 

“I suppose you already know why you’re here” she said, baring her wrists with a name on each. One, the name of her soulmate, the other the name of her fated enemy.  
“You two are destined to be involved with me. Let’s get this over with shall we?”

She glanced over the two. The first was a lanky, light-haired woman lounging on her chair with a casual confidence. According to the information she’d been given, this was Janie-57, as logged in the database and marked on her own right arm. 

She glanced over at the other. They were sitting on the edge of their seat, nervously twirling a strand of their short dark hair in their hand. She looked down at her left wrist and the name there- Aliara. A creative name to be sure.

She broke the silence by speaking up.  
“You already know my name as I know yours. According to the database both of you have my name on one of your wrists”.  
Janie held up her left arm while Aliara held up their right.  
“But for the sake of politeness, I’ll introduce myself- my name is Diane-456, and I’m planning on getting this over and done with as soon as possible. One of you is my soulmate- the person I am destined to love. The other is fated to be my greatest enemy. Let’s try and figure this out , shall we?”


End file.
